Hold Yuh
by Niroc8
Summary: L'rach'dha wakes to a message to retrieve her youngblood. Little does she know, he's been preparing something for her. 1/3 songfic Rated M for Sexual Themes.


**A/N: I recommend beginning listening along to the specific version of Gyptian - "Hold Yuh" video by Govin R ( watch?v=Ju954ji7V8E) at the *symbol.**

L'rach'dha open her eyes to the sound of her wrist gauntlet going off. The still darkened room lit only by the moon revealed to her she had falling asleep waiting for him. Stopping the agitating beeping she growl opening the incoming message.

"Uh, L-L'rach?" a drunken feminine voice stammered onto the comlink.

L'rach'dha growled again rubbing her head across her forehead, "the sun doesn't rise for a long...looong time. This better be pauking-

"Hiccup*, is that my 'Rach'dha?"

She sighed a breath of relief yet annoyance, "- that who I know it was?"

The female voice on the other side sounded sheepish as she attempted to explain.

"Yeah um, can you by any chance come get him? He's a little-" A loud crash in heard in the background followed by angry roaring of another male and drunken laughter.

"Vec'yin! I'll skin your worthless hide! Those ingredients were_ priceless_! Do you have any idea how much tarei'hsan thwei cost these days? Fresh!?" "Price_ thiiiis_" "What are...oh _paya above_, come get your mate, Rach' or you'll have to scrap his hide off the wall!"

"Gotta go, see you soon!" Her voice lingered out, "_Eeww, he got it on the peeeeelts..-"_

L'rach'dha sighed into her hands but then chucked beside herself, her mandibles softly closing in and out as she looked fondly at the empty space beside her. She shook her head thinking about the trouble he must have cause their two close friends. Viat'jauk and Kian'dha...two of the clan's most inebriated individuals. Never blooded, and no interest in ever being blooded, they resided in the furthest outskirts of the clan, outcasts, but only a mile or two out.

Already a honored blooded female huntress at the young age of 15, a normal feat for someone of her biological clan of Elite hunters, L'rach'dha resided with her mother, a fellow Elite of her kind from birth until her blooding. She was then given the first choice of her life of a path. Not hesitating one second, she chose arbitrator and was trained in the ways of her n'yaka-de until 30 when for reasons unknown, she ended her centennial training short and returned to her mother. Many of the clan, of those who cared, speculated she was too weak, even for her kind, and could not bear the weight of the training. Others assumed her mother was unimpressed by her progress and demanded she be trained by her personally, not unheard of but unusual for their standards. Whatever the case may be, it landed her back into her mother's arms and onto Yaut. Currently, her mother was on a Elite Hunting party and would not be returning for a season. With her mother being away and her guards at now her command only, they were sent away immediately upon her departure. Vec'yin, of course, took any opportunity to woe her during this time. With no guards, there was no one physically getting in his way and he could go through with his advances uninterrupted. Not to say they ever were stopping him before.

It would be 5 seasons before his Class Chiva and yet you wouldn't be able to tell. Vec'yin stood taller and more muscular than any of his clanmates; his arms and legs, thick and strong -

_"-and that chest and abs chiseled to perfection..."_ L'rach'dha shook her head and threw her blanket off of her body. "How do my thought always find a way to think of you like that..."

With a sigh she stretched and walked toward her closet. Her white sleep attire, tight in all the right places, yet flowed into a gown at the bottom, was sheer; revealing the slender body of a Amazonian beneath it. She quickly changed into a basic long loincloth that fell down to her knees and showed off her shapely legs. A simple thick black band modestly covered her breasts.

She left the dwelling then began her jog through the jungle. She'd be there in 10 mins, if that. Hopefully that was enough time before major damage was done.

Viat'jauk sighed with a rag on his face as he laid in a large cushioned chair by his bar. Broken c'ntlip bottles were eschew on the floor and along the bar's wall. The long table itself had glass, liquid, a bubbling puddle and blood in many different places.

"Everything alright in there?" he called out from under his rag, his mandibles making the rag move around.

The response he got was the sound of Vec'yin lurching his insides into the toilet behind the door to his right. Kian'dha peeked her head out of the door and with a finger, "Weeee might need to adjust his limit juust a tad, Love."

Viat barked out a quick laugh under his rag, "Ha! Told you he couldn't hang with the big dogs. All that talk, now look at ya!"

The lurking sound continued and Kian took a sympathetic look behind her from the door then turned back taking a swig of her personal bottle. "Mn. I'm thinking next time..maybe more th'syra juice, less kiloun sap?" She finish with a belch and wipes her mouth looking at her mate curiously.

He slide off his cloth and turned in the chair to face her, "Nah, what he needs to do is to-" He put his hands up to cup his mouth "-stop being pyode!" he laughed as Vec'yin tried retorting but found himself hurling once more. Kian turned shutting the door and exclaiming, _"Aw, man, how did you miss!?"_

Viat laughed and shook his head, placing the soothing rag back on him. He immediately took it back off again when his senses alerted him to someone approaching his dwelling. He barked a laugh again, "Don't worry Vec', looks like you'll be hurling your guts in your own home soon enough." He stood up to go greet her at the door.

Back in the bathroom, Vec'yin stumbled to a hole on the wall and pressed his hand next to it. A stream of water flowed out and he cupped it into his mouth gargling and spitting onto the floor below him.

Kian went to steady him as he stumbled as soon as his hand left the security of the wall. "Woah there, how we feeling now?"

"Mn, like a pauking champ cutey."

L'rach entered the room then, and Vec'yin immediately removed his arm and attempted to walk toward her. She stood there as he gripped her shoulders, "You.. you came just for me?..ah-ha not yet , huh?" He laughed at his own joke falling on her with full weight.

"Oh, boy, you really did a number on him this time guys...he gonna be alright?" She turned back to Viat who was back in his spot, face covered. "He'll have a headache like no one's business tomorrow, but he'll recover after an hour or two...or three," He shrugged.

L'rach sighed and lugged him to her side, supporting him with an arm around his waist and the other holding his arm around her shoulders. He was still slurring sexual innuendos to her while she guided them out of the house, Kian followed them to the door.

"Maybe you can come with next time, Rach'dha."

L'rach'dha softly laughed and motioned toward Vec'yin. "And end up like him?"

"-and then I'd throw you on the floor and make you _beg for iiiiit_"

She shrugged a fair enough and waved them off.

"Alright champ, let's get you to my place." She began walking East, but felt resistance as he dug his foot in the ground. "No, no not your home. Take me to our bed." She smirked at him from the side, "Our bed, huh?" changing direction, he followed along this time. He purred nestling his head against hers, "Yessss," he hissed out, "our bed.." His gaze met hers, his eyes laden with drunkenness still, was able to make her knees feel weak and her face threatened to grow hot so she turned away focusing on the path. Years of training over control of her mind and body flew out of the window when making direct eye-contact with him. It didn't make any sense and she was addicted to it. She loved how he could make her stomach feel like she was nauseous yet excited, how a simple touch by him made electricity go up her spine, her body feeling like she could float. These feelings again...her mother would banish her at the mere insinuation of the word. But here she was, madly in love with a youngblood, who apparently can't hold his liquor to save his life. She laughed to herself. She looked up at the stars lighting their way for a few moments and turned to Vec'yin to see how he was holding up since he had gone quiet this whole time. Her face immediately turned light green, as she realized he hadn't stopped looking at her this entire time.

"You, you're _so beautiful,_ L'rach. Every time I see you, I want to steal you away from the planet. Have you all to myself." He purred taking his other hand and placing it on her cheek. "Why won't you let me claim you now, right here." He stopped in his tracks causing her to stop as well, not wanting to drag him. She sighed and faced him holding his head between her hands, he shifted his weight but otherwise balanced as he placed his hands onto hers relishing in her soft touch. It did not come often. A warrior at heart and a yautja female in soul, to him, she was not one to enact contact without malice purpose. "We agreed, Vec'yin...not until you are blooded. I am NOT one to be used as..practice. When you are blooded and you have many honored huntresses to chose from, many of which have been...watching you. Then, _then _if you still choose me..-" she closed the small space between them and placed her cheek on his, he shuddered at the contact, "I'll be yours." He grabbed onto her hips and emitted a low gowl. "Female, I choose you now, forever, always, just let me-" He leaned his head down to her neck only able to give a light nibble before she quickly kneed him in his stomach. He bent at the pain but got up slowly with a look of sly guilt. She rolled her eyes and tried to get him back into walking position. They were almost there and she could see his back dwelling approaching from beyond the tree-line.

"Im serious." He shrugged her off. "I..I wrote you something. Something to prove to you how much you mean to me, how much I need you."

She huffed. "Can't it wait, we're almost ho-...to your home."

He smirk and began to hum. *

"Gyal, me wann fi hold Yuh put me arms right around ya Gyal, you give me the tightest  
Hold me eva seen in my life"

She paused in shock starring at him as he began singing in an accent native to her clan. Singing already being a rare ability for yautja in general, for him to have learned how to mimic the sounds of the language was...impressive to say the least.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and walked her backwards until her back hit a tree. His eyes focused on hers in a gaze she couldn't look away from nor did she want to as his hands went to lightly trace her side and hips.

"Gyal, me wann fi just squeeze Yah put me ting right around ya Gyal, you give me tightest  
Hold me eva seen inna mi life, ohh...Me eye dem dry and me nuh care. Mi tek it anytime and anywhere. Inna de spare, so we nuh care. And as a woman I will be dere."

He suddenly thrusts his hips against hers and slow whines to his continuing song.

"Mi want a gyal who can take care of me, Mi want a gyal who can wine pon me, oh is good, I know yuh feel it..show me that you can gal.."

She placed her hands on his shoulders in attempt to push his off of her, but ended up instead encouraging him as her hands seemed to move on their own across his shoulders and down his muscular arms.

He continued to sing to her, his claws going to lightly scrape up her thighs causing an involuntary low groan to escape her throat. That groan turning into a warning growl as those claws went to squeeze behind her as he reached the band of her loincloth.

Not submitting, her growl caused his own to emerge as his singing reached a more faster and more aggressive tone. Her hands pressed against his chest in which he responded by gathering them in one hand and forcefully placing them above her head and pressed his head against hers. Leaves fell down around them from the force and she could only stare at him once again taken back by this different behavior.

Sure, Vec'yin was bolder and more confident than your average youngblood by much, but this was a side of him she had never experienced with him before. She didn't have time to lash out at him as his other hand gripped her throat.. a thrill she had yet revealed to him. She purred and arched her body in response, unintentionally grinding against his still wine-ing pelvis.

"Gyal me wann fi hold yuh. Put me arms right around yuh. Gyal you give me the tightest hold me eva get inna my life...Gyal me jus wann fi hold yuh..put me arms right around yuh. Gyal ya give me tightest hold me eva get inna mi life."

She had to think fast. A few more minutes like this and she would throw all caution to the wind and let him have her. Oh, how she wanted him to have her right now. His breath tainted with the sweet scent of the alcohol, the heat from his body tightly pressed up against hers, the roughness of the tree bark on her back, she could feel the bulge in his loins growing harder against hers as he changed his movements into a slow grind. It was all too much; his musk was beginning to release around them and as her body began to respond she knew she had to get him to bed before she lost complete control.

Thinking quickly she slowly lifted her leg, her knee lightly gliding up his legs and to his erection. He purred through his singing and lulled his head back. He then loosened his grip on her hands allowing her to slide them from his and grab hold of his arm as he supported his weight on the tree. His other hand still gripping her neck, she guided it down lacing it between hers.

As he continued, she reached beside her for his other hand doing the same. His eyes were back on her as he swayed with his support gone. He allowed himself to be pulled as she smiled at him, luring him to chase her steps as she walked backwards; they were at his back area of his dwelling, finally passed the tree line.

At the back entrance, she slowly released a hand to be scanned. He attempted to pull and tug at her to be closer as they stumbled and tripped over each other as she tried to bring him to his bed. He sang softer as she managed to get him onto his bed. He tried to pull her down with him, tugging at her breast band. She resisted just enough to use her leg to lift her off the bed and used her own weight to push him back into it as he reached for her. She almost gave in seeing him begging with his eyes for her to lay with him. Never before had she seen a look of saddened lust. She knelled beside his bedding and grabbed his hand. Bringing it to her cheek she purred into it. Soon enough he gave in relaxing his body onto his pelt. All the while..still singing to her over and over again until he began to fall asleep.

"Hold yuh...'round ya...My life... 'round ya...My life..."

Daylight broke into the room causing a deep groan of pain to alert L'Rach'dha of his waking.

She walked in holding a pitcher of water and a warm rag. Kneeling to his side she gently helped him sit up place the pitcher to his mouth. He chugged at first.

"Easy...slowly" she softly coaxed.

Finishing the pitcher with a gasp collapsed back down and rested his arm over his face. Sensing his pain she moved his arm and replaced it with the rag. The steam from it lightly lifted into the air. For a few moments all that could be heard were the sounds of his muffled breathing and the distant wildlife of the forest.

She watched him all the while as he presumably was collecting himself and the memories of the previous night. She patiently waited for him to say something. Anything, really. Should she be the one to initiate? No, he probably just need more rest. Viat did say he would have a headache for a few hours. She began to get up and his arm swiftly reached out and grabbed hers.

"...It was suppose to take just a little off the edge.. enough for me to...have enough courage to sing for you." He spoke from under the rag.

"Vec'yin..." A normal female would be ashamed of a potential mate being so honest with a weakness. But that's how he's always been to her...honest. Real.

"I know I can't amount to someone of your clan but-"

"Stop it." He released her arm and he felt the bedding shift under her weight as she joined him.

"What you did last night was...it was the most intense experience I've ever encountered. No ones ever sang to me like that before..." She blushed as she continued. "Your voice, the night air, your body, I-" She cleared her throat as he slide the rag off his face, the very face that now sported a look of playful pride. She couldn't help but smile at him.

"You?"

She leaned to him, gently pressing her head against his and lightly purred, massaging and easing his headache.

"I'm counting down the days until your chiva, youngeblood."

**A/N: Hey, thank you for reading. Please feel free to review, critique, and state your opinion. Also, Please go to my homepage to receive the rundown on this story and future stories to come!**

**P.S - Not fully in love with the name "Vec'yin" may change at a random time.**


End file.
